Solomon Garrett
Police Commissioner Solomon Garrett is a new character in PAYDAY 2, and a new adversary of the Payday Gang. In his introductory trailer, Commissioner Garrett announces his intention to destroy the infamous network Crime.Net, and its near-mythical leader, Bain. He declares that he will deploy new specially trained opponents to keep the Payday gang occupied, introducing Captain Winters. He also arrived with the FBI Files feature. Overview Background Commissioner Garrett is an old friend of Mayor McKendrick, who's just arrived from Boston, where his aggressive leadership of the BPD eradicated both the Irish and Italian mobs, and earned him the nickname "Old Thunderguts". ''PAYDAY 2'' Garrett, or rather his FBI account, serves as a depository through which players can find more information about themselves, other criminals or even the Bureau's details and notes on the units encountered on the field. Despite being hugely successful back in his hometown of Boston, Garrett seems to be plagued with almost constant trouble in Washington, likely due to the prevalence of political corruption there. Despite being constantly stonewalled and now having the Department of Homeland Surveillance barking up his tree, however, Commissioner Garrett is not about to give up and let crime overrun D.C. just yet. Commissioner Garrett makes an in-game appearance in the stealth-only heist Breakin' Feds, holding a mysterious Box that was confiscated from The Elephant. He needs to be distracted to get to the item, and, more importantly, cannot be killed nor alerted or the heist will fail. In the secret ending video after solving the puzzle in The White House heist, Solomon Garret is awarded the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor for his service by the US president. Achievements Trivia *The "welcoming gift" given to Garrett in the new enemy trailer is a Bulldozer Bobblehead, planted with a bug to allow Bain to probe into the commissioner's private FBI documents. **The bobblehead is still in his office as of 2018, as can be seen in Breakin' Feds. *Despite his alleged commitment to eradicate crime, and having many of the right connections to do so, Garrett is seemingly ignorant of the sitting Mayor's blatant corruption and previous connection to the Payday Gang. **In an ironic twist, Garrett is given the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor by the US president for "finally ending the tyranny of Washington DC's biggest criminal gang", unaware that it was all thanks to the Payday gang and their actions. *Physically, Garrett bears resemblance to the character from the drama TV show . He additionally shares many of his quirks and personality traits. *Internally, Garrett is called "Gordon", an obvious reference to in the . Garrett also shares many personality traits with the DC comics character. *Garrett is the first "important" target in a heist that players must not kill nor alert under any circumstance. *When having to use the bathroom, he uses the same run animation as alerted law enforcers, having his sidearm drawn. *Garrett is in most likelihood married, as stated by Locke during the Breakin' Feds heist. If Locke is correct, then Garrett's wedding anniversary is on December 12th, as hinted by the safe code 1212. Gallery Solomon Garrett.PNG|Solomon Garrett seen in the 'Offshore Payday' video Video PAYDAY 2 The FBI Files & New Enemy Trailer|Introduction video Category:Characters (Payday 2)